Boyfriend
by Riri Itha Ithy
Summary: aku bersekolah di sebuah sekolah khusus putri, aku belum pernah mengenal seorang laki2. berbeda dengan teman2ku, mereka sudah mempunyai boyfriendnya masing2.. ... baca saja... badsummary/gaje/mind review! this is so bad story ! (low romance)
1. Chapter 1

Hai, ketemu lagi dengan saya, riri, dengan cerita-cerita gaje pastinya.

Aku mau nyumbang story nih,

Langsung saja ya..

**Boyfriend**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu! © Koge Donbo**

**Boyfriend © Riri Itha Ithy**

**.**

**Warning !**

**Gaje, aneh, OOC , OOT, Typo, kurang pendeskripsian, ngebingungin, Dll**.

.

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah ...  
"Karin, coba lihat ini. Ini foto pacarku yg baru, namanya Yuuki" celetuk Miyon asal.  
"Hm? Lumayan tampan sih.. Tapi bisa nggak sih nggak usah ganggu aku?" aku sedikit membentak.  
"Maaf deh.." ucap Miyon bersalah..  
"Eh, ia murid Sakuragaoka Male High School bukan?" Tanyaku.  
"Memang ..." Jawab Miyon singkat.  
"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu ya.. Bukankah kau mau kencan dengannya?" tanyaku lagi.  
"uhuk.. uhuk .. darimana kau tahu.. ohock ..ohock..?" tanya Miyon heran.  
"AsBak.. alias Asal Tebak.. hehe" tawaku garing ..

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah yang aku mau. Aku melewati sebuah taman yang biasa kulewati saat pulang sekolah. Namun entah kenapa atau hanya firasatku saja, ada keganjilan disana yg membuatku sedikit risih dengan keganjilan tersebut. Tapi keganjilannya apa?  
Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sebuah bangku taman dan mendudukinya. Aku merasakan firasat yang aneh.. Apakah mungkin itu firasat buruk? Mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa.  
Aku melihat sekelilingku. Aku menemukan sesuatu!  
"Hei, kau yang bersembunyi. Untuk apa kau bersembunyi? Ayo keluar!" ucapku. Namun aku tetap mengantisipasi.

"Ee.. Maaf ya, dari tadi aku mengikutimu.." ucap orang bersembunyi itu. Aku lega karena sepertinya ia orang yang baik.  
"Tak apa. Tapi untuk apa kau membuntutiku?" tanyaku. Sepertinya orang itu bingung mau jawab apa..  
"Ee.. Etto.. Itu.. Ah iya, aku sedang ingin mencari teman baru. Iya! Mencari teman baru!" Jawabnya gelagapan.  
"Tentu! Aku bisa menjadi temanmu. Aku Hanazono Karin. Kau Siapa?" Tanyaku yg kemudian tersenyum.  
"Aku Nishikiori Michiru. Panggil saja Michi. Salam Kenal ya, Hanazono.." Ucapnya seraya mengembangkan senyumnya.  
"Salam kenal juga. Maaf ya Michi, aku harus pulang." Ucapku.  
"Oh, tak apa. Hati-hati dijalan ya.." ucap Michi melambaikan tangannya.

.  
.

Aku memasuki rumahku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarku. Mungkin orang bertanya-tanya kenapa kalau pulang tidak berkata 'aku pulang'? Ya karena dirumah tak ada siapa siapa. Tapi sudahlah!  
Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan masuk, kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku. Ponselku berdering. Himeka meneleponku!  
"Moshi-moshi, Karin. Jadi ke rumahku kan?" ucap himeka melalui telepon.  
"Iya jadi." jawabku.  
"Eh, aku hari ini masak kimchi lho," ucap Himeka lagi.  
"Waa, Bagus! Bagus! Berarti aku makan siang dirumahmu saja, hehe" aku pun tertawa renyah.  
"Huh, ya sudah, cepat yah datangnya." pinta Himeka  
"Iya, aku sedang siap-siap." kataku.

Aku sudah bersiap-siap dengan penampilanku yang kasual. Aku mengenakan kaus lengan panjang dan celana jeans. Tak lupa aku mengenakan sepatu ketsku yang biasa kupakai untuk berpergian. Setelah aku sudah siap, aku pun keluar rumah dan menguncinya, serta tak lupa mengunci pintu pagar. Aku pun segera berangkat.

.

Kini aku sampai di depan rumah Himeka. Aku memencet bel. Terlihat si Himeka membukakanku pintu.

"Terimakasih sudah datang, Karin." ucap Himeka. Ia langsung membawaku memasuki rumahnya yang cukup besar itu.  
"Waa, sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini. Sepertinya cukup banyak perubahan dalam rumah ini." gumamku.  
"Ya, begitulah Karin. Oh iya, ayo ikut aku. Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu." ucap Himeka.

Dalam hati aku kagum dengan tatanan rumah Himeka ini. Sederhana namun elegan. Keindahannya begitu membuat orang yang memasukinya tertarik.  
Namun disisi lain aku melihat seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenal.  
Himeka angkat bicara, "Karin, kenalkan ini ..."  
"Kazune !?" Ucapan Himeka terpotong oleh ucapanku. Sedangkan si Kazune yang aku sebut namanya tadi hanya menatapku datar.  
"Oh, jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya ?" Tanya Himeka.  
"Ya, iya teman SD ku dulu.. Tapi tetap saja ia dingin seperti dulu." aku yang menjawab karena Kazune hanya berfokus pada buku yang dibacanya.  
"Hahaha, iya memang benar. Ia selalu dingin seperti es batu dari dulu. Hahaha" ucap Himeka sembari tertawa.  
"Hahaha, iya benar" aku pun ikut tertawa.  
"Huh, sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku." Kazune tersinggung.  
"Iya maaf deh," ucapku dan Himeka bersamaan.  
"Iya aku maafkan." ucap Kazune ketus.

"Tapi Himeka, Kazune itu siapamu?" tanyaku beralih pada Himeka.  
"Ia sepupuku." jawabnya. Himeka melanjutkan, "Ya sudah, kalian berbincang-bincang saja dulu, aku ingin menyiapkan makanan.

.  
. "Hei, Kazune, kau tidak pernah berubah ya?" Tanyaku teriak di telinga Kazune.  
"Hei, kalau mau teriak jangan di telinga orang lain, di hutan sana! 'Kan sekaligus kau jadi tarzan!" Kazune teriak di telingaku, ia membalas dendam.  
"Ih, sakit tahu!" aku memukulnya.  
"Huh, payah! ?~ &%!&%?!- " gerutu Kazune.

"Sekarang kau sekolah dimana, Kazune?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.  
"Hahaha, aku? Aku bersekolah di Sakuragaoka Male High School.." jawabnya, namun tak menghilangkan gaya cool-nya.  
"Kazune,, tertawa?" aku sedikit kaget, karena Kazune itu jarang sekali tertawa.

Ia memalingkan mukanya dariku. Untuk apa ia memalingkan muka dariku?

"Karin, Kazune, ini makanannya sudah siap.." ucap Himeka dari ruang makan.  
"Iya, sebentar." kami, aku dan Kazune, serentak mengucapkannya.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap kami bertiga serentak.  
Kami pun berbincang-bincang bersama saat makan siang, bagaikan keluarga...

.  
"Terimakasih, Kazune, Himeka, atas semuanya. Lain kali aku akan ke sini lagi. Aku pulang dulu yaa.." ucapku.  
"Jaa ne, Karin.." ucap Himeka.

.

2 bulan berlalu, aku semakin sering bertemu Michi, bahkan kemarin ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Karin ada apa?" tanya Kazusa.  
"Ah, bolehkah aku minta saranmu?" tayaku.  
"Tentang apa?" tanya lagi Kazusa.  
"Ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaan cintanya padaku, namun aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.."  
"Terima saja!" Kazusa bersemangat.  
"Terimakasih.. Aku pulang dulu.." ucapku.  
"Jaa ne, Karin." ucap Kazusa seraya melambaikan tangannya.

.

"Himeka, tunggu!" teriakku pada Himeka.  
"Ada apa, Karin?" tanya Himeka padaku.  
"Apa benar kau menyukai Kazune?" tanyaku balik.  
"Sejujurnya sih iya," jawabnya singkat.  
"Apa kau sudah menerima cinta orang yang kau ceritakan padaku waktu itu?" lanjut Himeka.  
"Ya, tadi aku bertemu dengannya" jawabku.

.

**To Be Continue.**

.

.

.

Gimana ne ?

Anehkah? Gajekah?

Minta KRISAR (KRItik dan SARan) ya, ne.

**Revieww.. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, Riri datang dengan cerita gaje lagi .. **

**Sebelumnya, Riri mau balas review dari teman-teman ^^**

**Balasan review :**

**Kazurin : sudaaah lanjuut XD**

**KK LOVERS : sepertinya gk bisa update kilat. Hontou ni gomennasai. Ini sudah lanjut XD**

**Ayano Arakida : oke **** sudah lanjut :D**

**Ika : maaf ya kalo ngecewain, soalnya masih amatiran..**

**Liwen99 : sudah lanjut kok... ^^**

**Ayu . p : maaf banget kalo ngecewain **

**Grace : sudah lanjut **

**Boyfriend**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu! © Koge Donbo**

**Boyfriend © Riri Itha Ithy**

**.**

**Warning !**

**Gaje, aneh, OOC , OOT, Typo, kurang pendeskripsian, ngebingungin, Dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah berjanji akan pergi ke sebuah cafe bersama Michiru, namun aku tak ingin menyebut ini kencan.. entah kenapa..? Aku segera pergi ke taman kota, tempatku bertemu. Tampak Michi yang sedang menunggu.

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" Tanyaku pada Michi.

"Hn? Tidak juga. Aku baru sampai." Seru Michi. "Ayo kita kencan, Karin." Sambung Michi pada ucapannya yang tadi.

"Ayo!" Aku hanya menjawab singkat. Dalam hati aku merutuki ucapan Michi. Karena aku tak ingin kencan seperti ini. Rasanya kesal.

.

.

.

Aku dan Michi telah sampai di sebuah cafe. Aku memasuki cafe itu bersama Michi. Dan ketika aku melihat sekeliling, aku melihat Himeka bersama Kazune.

"Himeka!?" Aku memastikan.

"Iya, ini aku. Ada apa Karin?" tanya Himeka.

Aku menarik tangan Himeka untuk ke toilet, namun dengan seizin Michi dan Kazune.

"Untuk apa kau menarikku kesini, Karin?" tanya Himeka.

"Ee,, apa ya ...? Sepertinya ada yang senang hati .." Karin menggoda Himeka.

"Uuh, tapi ini bukan kencan kok, Karin. Meski memang aku menyukai sepupuku itu, namun belum tentu ia menyukaiku." jelas Himeka.

"Oh, ya sudah, ayo kembali!" seru Karin.

.

.

.

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Tulis sendiri yah," ucap seorang pelayan.

Kami menulis semua pesanan-pesanan kami dan memberikan kepada pelayan tadi.

"Karin, kenapa kau bisa ada disini sih?" tanya Kazune langsung memojokkanku.

"Aku hanya kebetulan kok." jawabku.

"Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau ingin bertemu denganku ya..?" cetus Kazune dengan segala percaya dirinya."

"Eh, untuk apa aku ingin bertemu denganmu? Memangnya ada ya wanita yang ingin bertemu denganmu?" ocehku.

#plakk

Jitakan yang tidak begitu keras mendarat di kepala Karin. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kazune mengomeliku.

"Huh, kata siapa? Jelas-jelas fansku itu banyak tahu!"

Aku balik menjitak kepala Kazune yang menyebalkan itu.

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa kata-kata yang ampuh untuk membalasmu, tapi aku bisa menjitakmu. Week :P" ucapku kesal.

Tampak Michi yang melihat keakraban mereka dalam bertengkar merasa cemburu pada sahabatnya sendiri. Namun, Karin tidak menyadarinya karena keasyikan bertengkar bersama Kazune.

.

.

.

"Hei, Michi, kau terlihat tak bersemangat? Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Michi setelah usai adu mulut dengan Kazune. Namun ucapanku membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Karin" jawabnya.

"Ataukah makanannya kurang enak?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak, makanannya enak kok. Sudah, ayo lanjutkan memakannya." seru Michi.

.

.

'Ada apa dengannya? Tak biasanya Michi seperti ini.' tanyaku dalam hati. Tapi biarlah.

.

.

Aku pulang dengan pikiran bercampur. Tapi aku tak mau hal ini menjadi masalahku dalam ber-relationship.

.

.

tomorrow~

Baru di depan pintu kelas, sudah ada yang memanggilku.

"Karin, Karin.." serunya dengan suara nan gemulai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan... Himeka!

"Ada apa Himeka?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau itu kan sudah biasa kencan dengan Michiru, jadi bolehkah aku minta kiat-kiat sukses berkencan?" pinta Himeka bersemangat.

"Apaa?!" teriakanku membuat Himeka menutup telinganya.

"Ayolah, Karin.." pinta Himeka.

"Hmm, jangan-jangan kau mau kencan dengan Kazune ya..?" aku memojokkannya.

"Ah, i.. itu.. itu.. sebenarnya Kazune mengajakku ke sebuah taman sekaligus mengajariku fotografer. Tapi aku menganggap ini seperti kencan," ucapnya.

"Oh.. Nanti akan ku tulis di kertas saja ya, Himeka." ucapku tersenyum.

"Waa, terima kasih, Karin.." ucap Himeka sembari tersenyum senang.

.

.

. Usai pelajaran, aku pergi ke kelas Himeka untuk menemuinya. Kuberikan selembar kertas yg sudah ku lipat-lipat karena bosan belajar. Ketika memberikan selembar kertas tersebut, aku sedikit tertawa kecil. Sepertinya Himeka heran melihatku.

"Kenapa kau? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Himeka heran.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabku.

"Lalu kenapa kertas ini begitu lusuh? Jangan-jangan ... "

"Hehehe .. Kau sudah tahu kebiasaanku, bukan? " ucapku garing.

Tertulis di kertas itu :

1. Memakai pakaian sederhana, namun rapi dan tak terlalu santai, tak terlalu ribet.

2. Tidak membuat teman kencan merasa bosan.

3. Tidak merepotkan teman kencan.

"Waa, benarkah ini semua, Karin?"

"Hm, sebenarnya itu hanya kebiasaanku saja. Aku hanya ingin terkesan rapi, namun tak membosankan.." ucapku panjang, namun tak mau lebih panjang lebar lagi.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Karin." ucap Himeka senang.

"Sama-sama. Aku pergi dulu ya, Himeka.. " seruku.

"Eh, mau kemana?" Tanya Himeka.

"Restoran parfait." jawabku singkat.

"Bersama Michi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak kok, hari ini Michi sedang banyak tugas katanya. Aku pergi dulu ya, buru-buru." ucapku dan langsung kabur begitu saja.

'Karin itu, selalu saja..' ucap Himeka dalam hati.

.

.

.

Ku pijakkan kakiku di lantai restoran parfait yang belum lama berdiri itu. Aku mencari tempat duduk yang kurasa nyaman. Pelayan pun mendatangiku. Tapi ... Aku merasa mengenal pelayan itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa mengenalnya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup masker

"Mau pesan apa, Nona?" Pelayan itu menyapaku dengan logat bicaranya yang sudah ku kenal, namun aku masih belum tahu ia siapa.

"Aku mau pesan 1 parfait dengan Pudding special dan conflake yang renyah." ucapku.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar..." ucap sang pelayan.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar, kau itu ... Kazusa? " tanyaku.

"Yah, ketahuan deh." ucap Kazusa sambil melepas maskernya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kazusa. Kukira aku tak dapat bertemu lagi semenjak dirimu pindah sekolah di luar kota. Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kalaupun berlibur, tapi ini kan hari masuk sekolah. Bagaimana bisa?" Ucapku mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak berubah semenjak aku mengenalmu mulai dari SMP. Payah." Ucap Kazusa menggerutu.

"Hehehe, maaf. Sekarang ayo jawab pertanyaanku." seru ku.

"Setelah lulus SMP, aku melanjutkan studiku disini. Sudah ya urusanku masih banyak." ucap Kazusa yang kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

~ Kazusa POV

"Kak, tolong ya bawakan Parfait Special 2 ke meja nomor 9.." ucapku sembari mengeluarkan senyum licikku namun tak terlihat olehnya.

"Iya, iya.." jawab pelayan yang dipanggil 'Kak' oleh Kazusa.

.

.

.

~ Back to Karin sebagai tokoh utama

Tak lama kulihat seorang butler yang sepertinya kukenal.

"Kazune!?" seru ku.

"Ya memang aku Kazune. Ada apa?" ucapnya sembari meletakkan semangkuk parfait yang ku pesan dengan gaya layaknya seorang butler profesional.

...

**To Be Continue**

**...**

**Gimana menurut kalian ?**

**Kasih komentar lewat REVIEW ya **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai... Chapter 3 Boyfriend sudah update ! (waah senangnya/cerita jelek aja juga/lah bodo amat./)**

**Pasti lama sekali ya.**

**Tapi sebelumnya Riri mau Bales Review dulu ...**

**Shinji ShiShi Ri : Iya kan , bener2 ancur verita gue .. **** / Terima kasih sudah Review ^^**

**Ika : Sudah lanjut. Terimakasih sudah review ceritaku yg gaje ini **

**KK LOVERS : Diusahakan ya.. Terimakasih sudah review. Dan ini sudah update,**

**Ayu.p : sudah update! Thanks for your review ^^**

**Alena : disini kan ceritanya michi sudah nembak karin. Terimakasih buat reviewnya.**

**Liwen99 : gk jelas kan ceritanya. Padahal maksudku disini karin udh ditembak michi.**

**Grace : terimakasih atas reviewnya .. ^^**

**Boyfriend**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu! © Koge Donbo**

**Boyfriend © Riri Itha Ithy**

**.**

**Warning !**

**Gaje, aneh, OOC , OOT, Typo, kurang pendeskripsian, ngebingungin, Dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazusa datang dengan membawa semangkuk parfait lagi. Ia mendekati telinga kakaknya itu dan membisikkan sesuatu. Aku hanya mengerutkan dahi karena tidak mengerti apa yg mereka bicarakan.

"Sudahlah, sementara kau menemani Karin, aku yang ambil pekerjaan ini. Sebentar lagi Ibu juga datang." ujar Kazusa pada kakaknya.

"Yayaya, terserah apa katamu" kata Kazune.

Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Bosan sekali rasanya.

"Jadi ini restoran milik keluarga Kujyou?" mulutku mengeluarkan kata-kata basa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana yang sepi diantara kami berdua.

"Sudah tau kenapa masih tanya?!" jawab Kazune ketus.

"Huh, adakah orang yang mau berteman dengan orang yang cukup tampan nan dingin bagaikan es batu yang sulit sekali ini !?" ujarku dengan nada mengejek tentunya.

"Ya tentu saja ada. Seperti Jin Kuga sang artis ecchi dan Michiru Nishikiori yang tingkahnya seperti anak-anak itu." ujar Kazune merendahkan harkat dan martabat nama baik Jin dan Michi. Dan aku yakin dalam hatinya ia berkata 'Untungnya, mereka sedang tidak ada, jadi Kazune tidak akan dihajar' (?).

"Michiru Nishikiori!? Kau bersekolah di Sakuragaoka Male Highscool?" tanyaku.

"Ya tentu. Darimana saja kau belum tahu hal ini?" kata Kazune.

Aku teringat akan Michi. Aku mengotak-atik ponselku. Terpampang di layar terdapat 5 SMS masuk yang tentunya dari Michi. Isinya sama saja. 'Temui aku di taman jam 3!'

"Maaf, Kazune, aku harus pergi. Aku akan kesini lain waktu. Ini uang untuk bayar parfaitnya." ucap karin.

"Tidak usah. Khusus untuk temanku yang satu ini gratis kok." ujar Kazune beralih dari sikap dinginnya ke sikap ramah dengan senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih. Ternyata kau ini orang yang baik." ucapku pada Kazune seraya menyunggingkan senyumku.

"Kazusa, aku pergi dulu ya.." teriakku, namun tak tahu Kazusa mendengarnya atau tidak.

'Kazune... Orang yang baik, namun plin-plan. Aku tak tahu sikapnya yang asli itu yang ramah atau yang dingin. Hihihi .' batinku.

'Michi! Masih ada 5 menit lagi untuk perjalanan ke taman sebelum jam 3 !' batinku lagi.

.

.

.

~ Kazune POV

'Bodoh, Kazune bodoh! Karin itu sudah punya boyfriendnya sendiri! Kau cari saja yang lain!' batin Kazune memaki dirinya sendiri.

'Tapi sepertinya tak mudah untuk seperti itu...'

.

.

~ back to Karin sebagai pemeran utama

"Karin, ke sini!" ujar Michi.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Ada apa ?" tanyaku.

"Hari Minggu ini ada acara?" tanya balik Michi.

"Tidak." jawabku singkat.

"Bagaimana jika Kencan?" tanya Michi lagi.

"Boleh..." jawabku masih saja singkat.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" ajak Michi.

"Tidak usah. Temanku mau kesini. Kau pulang duluan saja." ucapanku menyelipkan kebohongan kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa sendirian?" tanya Michi meyakinkanku.

"Iya." Jawabku

"Yasudah, aku pulang ya.. Jaa ne.."

.

Kesempatan dalam kesempitan telah kuraih. Untuk apa aku menggunakan kesempatan untuk bermain, namun tidak seperti anak kecil. Aku akan balik lagi ke restoran tadi..

Anak nakal, pikirku. Tapi ini sudah kebiasaanku, jadi jangan dipertanyakan lagi. hehehe

Aku kembali sampai di restoran yang ku kunjungi tadi. Aku memasuki ruangan dapur dimana 2 teman lamaku berada disana. Langsung saja aku berbicara dengan Kazusa.

Bagaimana dengan Kazune? adakah yang menanyakan Kazune? Kalau itu tentunya tak perlu ditanya lagi, karena Kazune cukup sulit untuk diajak berkomunikasi.

"Eh, Karin, kenapa balik lagi?" tanya Kazusa heran.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" ucapku dengan nada menantang, tetapi hanya bercanda.

"Kau boleh datang ke sini kapanpun kau mau, karena kau sudah ku anggap keluarga sendiri" ucap seseorang , dewasa, berambut hitam, pemilik restoran ini mungkin.

"A-arigatou paman.." ucapku sedikit gugup.

"Tidak usah begitu, panggil ayah saja juga boleh. Aku Kazuto, ayah mereka berdua." ucap Kazuto seraya tersenyum. Ia mengacungkan jempol pada Kazusa, sangat membingungkan !

_Hari Minggu, hari dimana Michi dan aku akan pergi. Segera aku menyiapkan tasku beserta isinya yang biasa ku bawa..

Bel rumahku bunyi, Michi menjemputku. Kami akan pergi ke taman menaiki kereta api. Oia, tamannya bukan taman yang epek-epek ya...

.

.

.

Sampai di taman aku melihat...

"Kazune, ?" ucap Michiru kaget.

Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku tercengang melihat penampilan Himeka. Cantik! Berbeda dari biasanya!

"Hoi, nggak gitu juga kali, Karin, ngeliatnya!" ucap Himeka.

"Cantik, lho ! Tidak seperti biasanya!" ujarku kagum padanya.

Himeka membawaku menjauhi Kazune yang tengah mengobrol dengan Michi. Ia berbisik, "Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya diri dengan penampilan seperti ini.."

"Sudahlah ayo kembali.." ujarku.

.

"Pusatkan perhatianmu, pada apapun yang akan difoto." ujar Kazune.

Aku hanya memerhatikan mereka. 'Menurutku mereka cukup serasi. Tapi aku kecewa dengan Michi, karena Michi lebih banya diam dan menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengotak-atik ponselnya,' batinku.

.

Kami, aku dan Michiru, bergabung dengan mereka.

Kami berempat bermain layaknya seorang fotografer dan seorang model. Aku dengan Himeka, Michi dengan Kazune.

Aku cukup senang bermain dengan sahabatku. Karena sudah lelah, Himeka dan aku duduk di sebuah bangku panjang.

"Kau sudah jadian dengan Kazune? Kau tadi akrab sekali!" ucapku pada Himeka.

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi untuk pertanyaanmu kalau aku jadian dengan Kazune itu salah." jawab Himeka tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kazune itu sudah punya orang yang disukainya.." ucap Himeka menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tapi aku tahu bahwa Himeka tidak mau mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa kau sudah pastikan kebenarannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Entahlah, feelingku hanya mengatakan itu. Aku tidak tahu pasti itu benar atau tidak." jawabnya.

"Sepertinya kau yakin akan hal itu," ujarku.

"Ya, karena Kazune itu menurutku orang yang mudah untuk ditebak." Jawab Himeka.

Kazune dan Michiru menghampiri Himeka dan aku.

"Sudah sore, bagaimana bila kita pulang bersama?" ajak Kazune.

"Tentu!" ucapku dan Himeka serentak, semangat!

.

.

_keesokan harinya_

Hari sekolah muncul lagi. Hari ini aku sebenarnya sudah terlambat, tapi Kazune bilang kalau Moe sensei baik padanya, sehingga kalau ada orang yang bersamanya terlambat tidak jadi dihukum. Mau tanya kenapa bisa bareng padahal sekolahnya berbeda?

Jawabannya mudah saja, aku bertemu Kazune di jalan, dan ia bilang ingin pergi ke sekolahku. Katanya ada rapat osis sekolah dan yayasan. Baiklah, kembali ke cerita.

Ketika istirahat, aku berbincang sebentar.

"Himeka, apa kau merasa sedih ketika Kazune telah mempunyai orang yang disukainya." tanyaku langsung to the point.

"Tidak, kok Karin." jawabnya.

"Kau berbohong!" seruku.

"Untuk apa aku bohong soal ini padamu!? Memangnya kau tahu darimana? Sok tahu!" ucapnya dingin.

"Hn, kau tak perlu bohong padaku. Aku mengerti perasaanmu." jawabku.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?" tanyanya.

"Kemarin. Kau bilang padaku bahwa Kazune sudah punya orang yang disukainya. Kau mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum. Namun dalam hatimu kau bersedih." jawabku.

"Sudahlah aku sedang tak mau membicarakannya. Kian lama sikapnya semakin dingin. Membuatku kesal saja. Lebih baik kita ke kantin saja yuk, Karin. Aku sudah lapar. Heheh.." ucapnya seraya menarikku ke kantin.

.

.

.

Kyaa! Kini ada guru favoritku, Haruhi sensei.. Namun ia mengumumkan berita liburan.. Yeiy..

"Liburan musim dingin sekaligus pergantian tahun selama 2 bulan. Jangan lupa kalian lebih rajin belajar." ucap Haruhi sensei

Kebiasaan sebagai seorang pelajar, sekelas begitu senang, namun aku tahu mereka pasti rindu dengan Haruhi sensei..

"Horee.. Kami akan rindu padamu, sensei." ucap beberapa orang murid secara lebay..

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Maaf ya kalo Jelek...**

**Jangan lupa Review ^^**


End file.
